


Help

by BlackFeather45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan: No Regrets, F/M, Nurse - Freeform, Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Nurses and doctors sometimes ventured down the huge stone stairs to help out in the underground, as the king didn't want this area to die and let the people from above live on top of a huge grave.You were one of those nurses that sometimes paid a visit to the people of the underground and tried to help as much as possible.Even a particular boy who was part of a group of thieves.





	1. Chapter 1

You were a nurse from above. You were not part of the community underground, but as the king wasn’t particularly a fan of letting all people in the downstairs area die and pile up down there, creating a huge tomb on which the people inside the walls lived, he allowed the hospitals to frequently send doctors, but mostly nurses and doctors in training down there and take care of some people that were particular lucky.  
So, it was to no surprise as one day you met the man that would mess with your head unintentionally.

One day, you were on your way down the long stairs as you spotted three figures flying through the cave. They had 3D maneuver gear attached to their waist, which allowed them to move above the population of the underground.  
You stopped walking as you watched them fly around. It seemed like it were a group of two guys, a black haired one and a blond, and a girl with redish hair.  
She seemed to be the only one who had fun, while the two guys seemed to be serious, like they were on a task or something.  
Were they the gang of thieves that you sometimes hear people talk about when you were taking care of the people who couldn’t walk anymore due to not receiving enough sunlight and vitamin D.

Those were probably them.

You sighed and tore your eyes finally off them and continued your walk down the stairs to the gate where you flashed your ID and the guards let you through without a fuss.  
You walked over to an assembly point where you knew that most people were waiting for you, and that was also the case today.  
You started to take care of the people as soon as you reached the plaza that was well lit up, so you wouldn’t accidently mess up something, not that there was anything to mess up. You gave the people creams or took care of wounds that were pretty much only scratches of some sorts, giving some antibiotics to people that had walked up with a small fever and the rest of your painkillers to people that needed them badly.  
You were sitting by a woman that experienced phantom pain in her legs that didn’t work anymore and you told her what she could do when she experienced those.

“You can hit your leg a few times or pinch your skin where you experience it. The pain won’t be registered in your brain and might help it to understand that it also shouldn’t feel the pain that it is-… and how may I help you?” You asked a group of men that had walked up to you.

“Can you take a look at a friend of ours. He can’t get up from his bed since this morning” One of them said and you raised your eyebrows and sighed.  
“Sure, just let me help this lady first”  
“It’s urgent” One of the taller one pressed and you pressed your lips together in a fine line before you exhaled sharply through your nose while rolling your eyes and getting up.

“Fine” You said as you swatted the dirt from your brown skirt away and glanced a last time at the lady you had just been helping.  
She nodded with you, smiling softly and waved you goodbye as you were being pulled away from her and to the direction of a district you had never been before.

“You couldn’t possibly bring him to the plaza” You murmured under your breath as you followed the group of men.  
Five of them were walking with you, what made you a bit uncomfortable. Wouldn’t you had informed the Military Police of your visit, then you would have never agreed to help out away from the plaza, but since you had reported your visit, they were obligated to search for you if you didn’t return in… two hours should still be left for you to return to them and sign out.

“Here it is…. We have lied. He had just collapsed a few minutes ago” One of them said as you walked up the stairs and stopped by a light wooden door.  
“Why did you lie?” You asked as you furrowed your eyebrows, looking in the guys face.  
“Figured that you wouldn’t help a recent case”  
“Bullshit” You hissed and pushed past the guy and shoved the door open.

“Where is he?” You asked and a blond man looked up from the couch he was sitting on and pulled out a knife.  
“She is here to help Jan” The guy behind you said and the blond man relaxed and nodded at the other couch, which was facing you with its back.  
You walked around it, not particularly startled by the knife the blind man was putting away. You had been in various situations in your life above and under the ground. A rusty small knife wasn’t a huge threat.  
“Hey. I am nurse y/n. Your friends brought me here as you had collapsed, is that right?” You asked as you sat down on the wooden coffee table that was standing next to the couch.

“Yeah… I can’t feel my legs” He said and you bit your bottom lip, looking down to them before looking back at the young man’s face with a soft smile.  
“Can I have a look?” You asked and he nodded.  
The blond guy with the knife and the guy that had escorted you here walked up to their friend and helped him in a sitting position and helped him take off his pants.  
Meanwhile you had walked over to a table with your bag and searched for something in it, looking if you had still some vitamins left to give him.

“What is happening here and who is she?” A monotone voice rang through the air as the main door opened once again and two people walked inside.  
You looked up from your bag, your eyes widening a bit as you laid your gaze on the man who had just walked in.  
Raven hair, dark circles hugging his dark eyes, making his face seem paler as it was already. His neat clothing would made him look like a decent citizen above ground.  
You noticed as your eyes reached his, that he had been eyeing you before his gaze shifted over to the blond man, who had threatened you with his little knife before.

“A nurse. Jan had collapsed on his way out and someone had mentioned that a nurse had just arrived here, so we want to take a look at his legs” the blond guy explained.  
Was the raven their boss?  
Was this some kind of gang?  
“You can take a look” The escorter said and you nodded before walking back to your patient.  
You stopped in your tracks before you even reached him as you already could see that he was also lacking sunlight and vitamin D.  
“Are you some kind of mob?” You asked while looking up from Jan’s legs and at the raven.  
“Why should it concern you?” The guy asked as he looked back at you.  
“I’m not thrilled to get killed today” You stated simply before you walked over to Jan and knelt down in front of him, driving your fingertips over his skin lightly, but as he didn’t show a reaction you nodded slightly.

“He is lacking sunlight and … probably won’t have the ability to walk much in the upcoming days” You said as you got back up and walked over to your bag.  
“Is there anything you can do?” The tall guy who had escorted you asked, while suddenly walking up to you and grabbing you by your arm.  
“Hey… don’t touch me” You hissed as you freed yourself from his grip, feeling the room suddenly tense up.  
There were too many people in here.  
“You have to help him, please” He said and gripped your shoulders, pushing you back, your back hitting the table, making you hiss.  
“Get off me” You growled and pushed him away as you raised your knee and shoved it into the mans gut.  
You noticed movement out of your eyes and lift up your skirt, taking a dagger out of your thigh holster and raising your arms in defense, tensing up.

“Easy” You heard the blond man say as you finally looked around.  
The tall guy stumbled to the ground and was dragged out by the raven haired man, while the blond guy walked up to you with his raised hands.  
“We are not here to hurt you” The guy said and you relaxed slowly.

“Sorry… there were… just too many people in the room” You whispered as you lowered your hands, not taking your eyes of the blond guy approaching you.

“We can escort you back to the plaza if there isn’t anything there you can do” The blond said and you nodded slowly.  
“There are some things that can be done to prevent pain” You said and put your dagger away, before grabbing your bag and walking over to your patient, sitting down next to him.  
There were only the raven, the girl who had came inside with him, the blond and the patient in here.  
The others were waiting outside.

“You take those, every morning till you run out of them. And before you go to bed you can ask someone to massage this cream into your calves. It will sooth the pain which you might experience. Try to take long walks every day, or at least every two days if you should be able to walk again. Those pills are vitamins and might help you regain some strength in your legs again, but don’t count on that… sorry there isn’t much I can do” You sighed as you left him some pills and a metal box with cream.

“It’s more than you can find down here” The blond guy said and you smiled softly at him.  
“Right” You whispered and got up again, closing your bag.  
“I will be here again in a few days and bring some resupplies” You told the patient, who nodded with a small smile.

“Thank you” The guy said and you nodded.  
“That’s the least I can do” You asured him and walked over to the door, but turned around again, looking at the three who were watching you.  
“I’m sorry for attacking one of your people” You said and received soft smiled from the girl and the blond guy.

“You know what… I will escort you back. Don’t want the guy to attack you out of spite” The blind guy said and you nodded gratefully.

“Let’s go then” You hummed and opened the door with a last glance at the raven haired man, who didn’t take his eyes of you until the door was closed.

You had returned back to the district above the ground and back to your hospital after Furlan Church had brought you over to the gate where you signed out by the Military Police and flashed your ID at the gatekeepers who let you through. You promised Furlan to be back soon with some stuff for Jan.  
The man had told you that they were in fact a little group, but you shouldn’t worry much as they were only thieves and would never kill a potential help for their friend.  
You had laughed and told him that he wasn’t that good in making people feel safe while talking like that.

It had been a few days now since you had been last down there and just this morning one of your supervisors asked you if you could venture down there once again, to what you agreed.  
You took some medicine and made sure to sneak something sweet into your bag to apologize for attacking a member of the group, even though he had decided to breach into your personal space. Still you didn’t want to end up on the bad side of that group.

You walked down the stone steps and into the cool caves that shielded the people from the burning sun from above.  
You showed your special ID for the underground to the gate keepers who let you in and reported to the MP, so they would know that you are down here.  
You made your way to the plaza to take care of your frequent patients first, before you made your way to the house of the thieves gang.  
But of course your bad sense of orientation got the best of you and you ended up walking around the moist cold streets of the underground, trying to find a place that you knew.

“What are you doing around here?” You turned around as you heard a familiar monotone voice.  
“Shouldn’t nurses and doctors stay close to the plaza?” The raven haired guy, whose name was Levi as Furlan had told you, walked up to you.  
“I was actually searching for your place to check up on Jan, but got lost” You said and looked in his face, just noticing that he was only a few centimeters taller than you.  
He seemed so intimidating from afar and his aura made him seem taller. But even though him being small, didn’t change the fact that he was still intimidating.  
“Tsk. You should be more careful down here. This is not like above the ground where you can just walk around and don’t expect to be mugged at any second” He said and you chuckled.  
“What are you laughing at, brat” He hissed and you raised your eyes a bit in defence.  
“You must think highly of the places above the ground, but the risk to be mugged up there is also pretty high” You said with a small smirk and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Follow me. I will bring you to the kid” He said and turned around, not even waiting for a response.

“Is there something I can do for you, by the way?” You asked and the question seemed to surprise him as he looked over at you with raised eyebrows once you hair caught up with his pace.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked and you touched your cheek gently with your index finger.  
“You look a bit pale. I know that it’s normal for your people to be white as ghosts, but you seem to look even … paler, no offense” You added with a soft smile, not wanting to infuriate him.  
He was hard to read.

“It’s fine. I always look like that” He said and took his eyes of you.

“There it is” Levi added as the two of you stopped in front of a dark heavy door of a pretty old looking building.  
“Does he live with that tall brown-haired guy?” You asked, referring to the guy who had pressured you last time you had been here.  
Levi sighed and nodded.  
“I will come with you” He said and knocked on the door, which was soon opened by the guy you had just talked about.  
“Levi, it’s you and… the nurse. Jan is in his room” The guy said with his hollow voice and you nodded as you walked over to the door the guy had pointed at and got inside.  
You could hear the two talk or mostly the tall guy say something, but you didn’t hear Levi responding as you got into Jan’s room after knocking on the door.

“Hello there” You hummed as you got inside and spotted the kid on the bed, just sitting up.  
“Nurse Y/N. Back so soon?” Jan asked with a smile, a healthy-looking smile.  
“Of course. Couldn’t leave you out of my sight for too long, can I?” You joked before getting to work. You took a look at his legs, that didn’t seem to look much worse than before and stocked up his pills and the cream.

“I will be back before your supplies can run out” You chuckled as you closed up your bag.  
“Thank you, Y/N” Jan said as he looked after you, walking to the door.  
“Get some rest” You hummed, as you turned around a last town and waved at him before walking out of the room and back to the door.  
“Ready to leave?” Levi asked who had been waiting for you the whole time.  
“Ah, yes” You said as you reached him, passing the tall guy by the door and walking out.

“See ya” Levi said to the tall guy, who nodded and closed the door after the two of you.  
“Back to the plaza then” Levi said and you shook your head.  
“I am done there and I need to head back to the gate or the MP will search for me soon” You said and he nodded and changed the direction.

The way to the gate was way more silent than it had been with Furlan, but you didn’t mind it. It wasn’t awkward or anything, just quiet.  
“Oh, before I forget, I have something for you” You said as you were close to the gate.  
“What is it?” Levi asked a bit unnerved, but you ignored the sound of it and opened your bag and taking out the food that you had wrapped in a soft cloth.  
“Take it as an apology for being rude as a guest in your home” You said and placed it in his hands.  
“How long will you keep apologizing about that? He was in your personal space after you had told him to fuck off. You are good, don’t apologize anymore” He said and was about to push the cloth back, but you didn’t move.  
“Then take it for the girl at least. I can’t take it up with me anymore and put it back or my superiors will notice, so just take it then” You said and pushed the pie wrapped in the cloth back to the man, who sighed and finally took it.  
“Fine. But don’t think that I owe you or anything” He said and you chuckled.  
“Didn’t even thought about that” You hummed and the two of you walked up to the gate but stopped a few meters away from it.  
“I can pick you up from the plaza the next time, so you don’t get lost again” Levi offered in his monotone strict voice, but somehow the offer had a soft sound to it.

“That would be nice. I will be here probably in four days, as there aren’t any expeditions planned so my help won’t be needed upstairs” You said with a smile on your lips and he nodded.  
“I will pick you up then” He said and you nodded and walked up to the gate, feeling his eyes on your back, but didn’t dare to turn around.  
The MP didn’t had to know that you knew people down here.  
“Finally done?” One of the officers said as you reached the gate and showed them your nurse ID and nodded.  
“Yep. I will be back in a few days as usual” You said as he crossed your name off the list and nodded.

“Have a safe trip home, then” the man said and let you go back up the stone steps.  
You were still feeling Levi’s gaze on your back as you were walking up the stairs and threw a glance over your shoulder, just to catch his gaze on you before he turned around and walked away.

What was he up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed with you visiting the underground regularly. Within the first few times you had taken care of Jan, Isabel had often accompany you and Levi and soon the two of you started a friendly relationship.

"Most of my friends are just guys. Sometimes it's really frustrating" Isabel had said and soon you had started to help out in the thieves group.

You weren't only taking care of Jan now, but also of the members if they were injured during a heist. Sometimes, or more often there wasn't anything to do, but Levi still picked you up from the plaza and the two of you headed over to his home and had some tea with the others.

You often helped Isabel out with Lady problems, since no one from the guys knew how to help her if she had her period or if anything was happening in that area. You made sure that she had a supply of pain killers for each month so that she wouldn't be "a burden" (what she called herself during those times).

But sometimes the four of you were just hanging around and you were telling them stories of the life above ground. Isabel loved those stories and Furlan enjoyed listening to them and often enough believed that you were just making things up.

"You are trying to tell me that the place inside the walls is not only filled with buildings and houses? That there are actually fields of untouched land?" Furlan interrupted you and placed his tea cup down.

"How do you think we grow vegetables and fruits up there?" You asked with a smirk and he pointed at you with a nod as he leaned back.

"Good point" He hummed and let you continue your story about the agriculture up there.

"Can you bring some of those fruits next time?" Isabel asked with sparkling eyes.

"I will try" You responded with a chuckle and ruffled her hair.

"But no promises" You added and the girl sighed.

"Both of you shouldn't use her like that or she might not come back" Levi said as he was cleaning the glasses, throwing a glance over his shoulder, eyeing his partners, who just chuckled and looked back at you, as you were getting up and swatting the dirt of your light cream skirt. Bad choice of clothing. It was dirty on the hem because of the dirty plaza. But your other stuff was currently washed and hung up to dry at your home.

"You will change before you go. I won't let you leave that dirty" Levi said as he had noticed the dirt on your skirt.

"I can't possibly take something from you" You said with a nervous chuckle as you took your bag and were about to leave, but Levi stopped you by your arm and dragged you in another room, letting you go once the two of you were in there.

"Those should fit you" The raven haired man said as he turned to you from a closet and held a pair of pants in his hands. 

"You can leave your skirt here and rechange the next time you come visit" The man said and you nodded as you took the pants from him.

"Thanks" You hummed and he nodded on his way out, letting you change in private.

You placed the skirt on the bed that was there, folding it neatly before putting on the slightly high-waist pants, which had a soft brown colour. They fit perfectly and were hugging your soft curves in the right places.

"How do I look?" You asked as you stepped out with a small smirk on your lips and gave the three a little swirl.

"You butt looks exquisite" Isabel said and earned a head-swat from Furlan.

"Whaaaaat? I'm just saying the truth" The girl said with a pout, making you chuckle.

"Well thank you for being so honest, Isa" You said with a grin and looked over at Levi.

"I put the skirt on the bed, making sure that the dirt doesn't touch the blanket" You informed him and he hummed with a small smile.

An actual smile.

"You are learning" He said and put the glass down he had been cleaning and walked with you to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" He said to the other two before he escorted you once again back to the gate.

And this was the last time you had seen the two in the underground.

* * *

The next time you were at the plaza, no one came to pick you up. Not a Levi and not an Isabel or Furlan. No one came. After you finished up with the last patient, you walked over to the place that wad the main house of the thieves gang. Even though the three usually escorted you around, you had nemorized the way to their home and back a long time ago, but haf never wanted to admit it, as it was nice to spend some alone-time with mostly Levi.

The two of you had gotten close over the time you had visited them, but it seemed like you weren't as close as you thought as you opened the light wooden door to their home, only to find it empty. You knew that they were gone forever as you spotted the light dust film on the furniture and floor. No one has been here for a few days.

"They are above ground" You turned around as you heard a familiar voice.

The brother of Jan was standing there, leaning against the wall and staring down.

"They have left us for a better life" The man added as you walked over to him.

During all this time, the two of you had put down the fight from the beginning. You weren't actual friends, but also no enemies.

"What are you talking about?" You asked suprised as you reached him and stood in front of him, looking in his face.

"They were offered a job by some lord. Joining the Corps and after the job is done they get a citizenship up there" Adrian said and you tilted you heard thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a fucking trap to me" You said and Adrian looked up at you.

"You think?" He said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Even if the guy is a lord, he can easily put them back in the underground after the job is done" You said and he bit his bottom lips.

"They took Jan to a hospital, as some kind of pre-pay deal" Adrian informed you and soon told you which one it was before you made your way back to the gate.

__

* * *

You found Jan rather quickly, once you arrived back upstairs. You made sure he was alright and send a messenger crow downstairs to inform his brother that Jan was alright.

To your disappointment, neither did the younger brother know where the three thieves were.

But this would soon change.

* * *

"The corps are coming back soon, so we need nurses and a few doctors at their main quarter, once they get back to take care of the injured ones" The chief said and soon send of a group if medics their way on horses and in a chariot.

You were one of them. It had been two weeks since you had last been in the underground. You had visited Jan a few more times, but otherwise haven't seen anyone else of the group. 

You have heard that the three bosses had joined the survey corps, but had never seen them as you had visited the HQ, for some check ups.

You didn't even know if the three had taken part in the latest expedition, but knew that if they did, that they were probably all alright due to their skills with the 3D gear.

The chariot and horses made their way over the wet stones and dirt. It had been raining heavily after the corps had left for their mission and it had recently stopped. You wondered if the storm had reached them during their mission.

"All out!" The driver called out and the medical staff got out their and into the building and to the infirmary, setting everything up to take instant care of the wounded.

All of you could hear the soldiers arrive outside and soon walk into the building. You put your gloves on and turned to the door as it opened. The first few soldiers looked like hell. The first few nurses and doctors took care of them and so did you.

"Look him up, will ya. He is the only one from his group who survived" A soldier said to you and nodded at the door, where a blood drenched soldier was standing.

Pale as the moon, his clothes drenched in blood, his raven hair sticky with sweat and blood.

But you had no time taking it all in as you rushed over to the soldier and wrapped your arms around him, holding Levi close. You had never dared to touch the man as you had great respect of him, but you couldn't hold back as you saw him like this.

His eyes were empty and his body was cold and drenched.

"Levi... what happened? Where are Isabel and Furl-" But you stopped as you remembered what the soldier had said.

_Only one who survived_

"L-Let's get you in a private room" You whispered as you leaned back and took some supplies, before pulling him out of the room and into a smaller single room and pushed the silent man gently on the bed.

He stayed silent as you washed his face and his hair. You peeled his jacket slowly off and put it aside, not saying anything as you checked him for wounds.

He gripped your wrist as you pulled you hand back after checking him up, what startled you.

"Y/N?" He whispered, finally looking up and eyeing your face.

"Levi" You said softly and placed your other hand over his on your wrist.

"They are dead" He said in a monotone tone, but squeezing your wrist gently.

"I know" You whispered and rubbed his hand gently with your thumb.

He was so vulnerable right now, you didn't know what to do.

"But you aren't" You added and eyed his pale face 

"I wish I was" He said and that made you snap, getting up and pushing him against the wall behind the bed.

"Don't you dare. I know you are broken right now but don't you dare say something like that. You are alive. You are still here"

"For what reason" 

"To make sure the two didn't die for nothing" You said, softly, relaxing a bit as you snapped out of your sudden rage.

You were about to lean back, but he held you back by the collar of your shirt.

"You are dirty" He said as he looked in your eyes.

You processed what he had just said and could supress a heartful laugh.

"You are the one to talk" You breathed out as you were still laughing, looking down at his clothing.

"It's good to see you, y/n" The soldier said and you nodded.

"It's good to see you too"

* * *

It took some time for Levi to get over the deaths of his two partners of course and you didn't blame him. You were there with him as he was visiting the memorial of the deaths of all soldiers. Furlans and Isabels names also on it now.

You had been moved from the hospital to the infirmary of the survey corps upon your request, checking up the soldiers if they had some injuries during training and checking them up after expeditions.

You were close if Levi ever needed you and the two of you often ended up having breakfast and dinner together. In the beginning it was silent between the two of you, what you didn't mind. You waited for him to talk first, which you knew would take long.

But one day after some training with some new cadets, he had started to talk. Asking if the stupid brat with the stupid injury was alright.

Since then you had been talking about the present and the past and how life above the ground was different from the underground.

You often spend time on the roof after dinner, watching the stars. You had started to explain him some of the zodiac signs and star constellations in the sky.

He was soon his old self from the underground, but something was different, of course.

He was distant. Distant to his colleagues, to the cadets and to his superiors, but not to you.

You had your room next to his, allowing you to be there when he woke up of a nightmare about his partners.

He had allowed you to come in, he had welcomed you in his inner circle a long time ago. Which you just noticed once he allowed you to calm him down during those nights. Being close. Being his friend.

And maybe more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing ptsd, since I trigger myself mostly. And Levi doesn't seem to trigger his ptsd much, nor does it seem that he is suffering from it. At least in the anime.

You were suprised as the former thief soon adapted to this new life without his two partners. Sure, the two of you sometimes visited the memorial, but the visits turned out to get lesser with time.

But your meetings didn't. You still ate together, now often joined by Levi's colleagues, Hanji and Mike. But often enough the two of you spend some time together.

You cherished all those moments together. After seeing him return from a particular gruesome expedition that had caused the death of your two friends, you had recognised those feelings deep inside of you that you had had for the black haired man since the days you had spent in the little home in the underground. All those walks from the plaza to the house and back to the gate, the time you had spend alone with Levi back then, him caring for you and calling you out if you had dirt on yourself, protecting you when thieves tried to take your medical bag from you, the times he picked you up from the infirmary to get some dinner with him. All those small gestures had made you slowly fall for him, what you only noticed as you spotted him in the door, soaked in the blood of the Titan that had killed your friends. Knowing that he was there, not gone, made your brain connect the dots and clues that your heart had whispered to it nearly every day. You had fallen for the man who had made you feel safe in the underground.

Sometimes he went out with you to restore the medicine and medical supplies that the medical staff had used up on the soldiers. Keeping you company and holding shady looking guys away with that glare of his. No one dared to step close to "his woman".

"Do tell y/n. Is there someone you like?" Hanji asked one time during dinner and you nearly chocked on your soup.

"Are you insane? Why did you suprise me like that" You managed to wheeze out as you were still coughing as the soup had decided to made its way in your lungs and not your stomach.

"Oh come on, there surely is someone. Could it be the Commander?" Hanji asked with a grin and you rolled your eyes at her.

"That man has never struck my interest" You said after washing down your throat with some tea. 

"Oh? Are you not into blonds? Could raven be more your type?-"

"Why do you suddenly want to know anyway?" You cut her off as you glared at her, hearing Levi snort annoyed.

"Just let us eat, four-eyes" The man said and fixed her with his gaze, but she didn't let him startle her.

"Come on, you sure too want to know if she likes someone in here" The soldier said with a grin, but was swatted over the head by Levi, who was annoyed by her talking.

"Shut up and eat" The man said, shutting down the conversation.

* * *

"What ya staring at?" You were startled by Hanji, as the woman was suddenly resting her head against your shoulder and following your gaze, which was glued to Levi, who was training with the 3D gear. You were by the training spot, after one of the soldiers got injured.

"What are you doing" You hissed and took a step away from the woman, who leaned back and grinned at you.

"Do I spot you spying on humanity's strongest soldiers?" She asked with a sly smirk, what made you narrow your eyes at her.

"Noooo. Why should I?"

"Well maybe because there are some lovely dovey feelings involved" She said with a grin, making you roll your eyes.

"For the last time, I am not in love with Levi"

"That's a lie"

"It's not"

"It is"

"What is going on over here" The two of you looked over to the man who had interrupted the banter between the two of you.

Levi.

"She was just a-"

"nothing" YOu cut off Hanji before she could say something that she might regret. You were rather good with a scalpel and maybe she needed to get to know your skills soon.

"Then stop arguing, you are decentralizing the cadettes" Levi said and you looked around, noticing that some of them were watching you and the commander.

"Sorry" You said and took your bag and walked back to the building and back inside.

"Before you say something, I don't want to know" Levi cut off Hanji before she could say something and returned to training the new soldiers.

* * *

After some time the rooftop meetings got a bit problematic, as other cadettes seemed to also find the place quiet relaxing, what prompted the raven haired man for an unexpected action one particular evening.

"So noisy. Follow me" Levi told you as a new wave of soldiers arrived at the roof tarasse.

He didn't wait for your response as he wrapped his fingers around your wrist and dragged you with him back inside and to his room.

"W-What are you going to do?" You asked as he closed the door after you.

He couldn't knew about your feelings could he? 

"We are changing the spot. Those people are just too noisy" He said as he put on his 3D gear and walked back out with you following him on your own this time.

He guided you out of the building and before he could say anything else, he had his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. Suddenly you felt a rush of wind around you and the ground was gone. You yelped as you understood what was going on and wrapped your arms quickly around him, burying your face in his shoulder, what made him laugh.

The sound of him laughing was something beautiful to you. You felt his grip tighten around you and soon you opened your eyes slowly, watching the buildings pass you rather quickly. You were currently staying at the HQ in the Trost district, what made it easy to use the 3D gear.

But the journey didn't last long as he suddenly changed the direction and the two of you were flying straight up in the sky, making you gripping his jacket a bit tighter as the ground started to distance itself from you.

"Levi!" You screamed scared, but your fear was cut off as you finally felt the hard stone underneath you.

You were atop the wall that surrounded the district and shielded it from Titans.

"Much better" The soldier said as he let go of you slowly and so did you, looking in Levis face and following his gaze up to the sky and exhaled shakily, still feeling the rush of adrenaline.

"You stupid, stupid man" You whined and slapped his shoulder.

"I could have fallen" You stated, not actually screaming at him, but still being a bit scared at the whole journey.

"With that death grip on me, I doubt that" Levi said and looked in your eyes.

"And I would never let you fall" He added, not taking his e,es off you.

"You could have warned me at least" You beathed out, feeling your heartbeat right under your skin, going fast like a race horse.

"You would have backed away and wouldn't have let me take you"

"True, but-"

"Just calm down. You are alright and admit it... it was fun" He said and you narrowed his eyes at him but soon smiled.

"It was" You chuckled and followed him to the edge of the wall where the two of you sat down and looked up in the sky.

"It is better up here than on the roof" You whispered after some time, your heartbeat slowing down.

"Sure" Levi hummed. You could feel your gaze on you, but you couldn't take your eyes of the moon for a long time, and as you did, you raised your eyebrows at the expression in his face you had never seen before.

It was soft. Vulnerable. But not the kind of vulnerable it had been that one day. More like... he was looking at something that would make you get all warm inside. Like if you would look at a cute little kitten or a puppy... or someone you liked.

"Do I have something in my face?" You asked with a small smile, but he didn't answer.

"Is everyth-"

"Stop talking" He hissed and was suddenly leaning over, kissing you.

You were startled first, but just as he was leaning back again, you leaned in and kissed him back, your hand up on his shoulder, holding yourself up gently as you felt his fingers on your cheek.

"This might be the only way to shut you up" The soldier said as he broke the kiss, wanting to lean back, but you gripped the fabric on his shoulder and held him in place.

"How... Why-?"

"You are not very subtle with your feelings. It took me quiet some time to notice that you had also feelings for me, but after four-eyes pointed out your behaviour, it wasn't that hard" Levi said and placed his hand on top yours on his shoulder, making you relax.

"Also?"

"You don't think that I would kiss you, if I didn't have feelings for you" The man said and you let go of the fabric and let him lean back.

"I guess" You whispered and looked over at your hands.

He wrapped his fingers around your hand and lowered them back down, making you smile.

"It's really beautiful up here" You whispered as you leaned your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes slightly, feeling his thumb rubbing your hand gently.


End file.
